Rewrite ${((9^{-8})(8^{4}))^{7}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{-8})(8^{4}))^{7} = (9^{(-8)(7)})(8^{(4)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-8})(8^{4}))^{7}} = 9^{-56} \times 8^{28}} $